Different light fixtures, such as fixtures having different lumen outputs, are needed for different applications. Challenges arise in designing solutions that easily accommodate this range of options. Oftentimes, different and unique fixtures or fixture parts must be designed and offered, each targeted for a particular application. It would be useful to have a single fixture that could be built upon itself to scale up or down the lumen output.